


Adiós

by leet19



Series: Drabbles Frostiron [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, break-up, sad drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19





	Adiós

-Jarvis ¿Está Loki en casa?-preguntó Tony mientras entraba al elevador.

-No, señor, el señor Loki dijo que saldría con la señorita Natasha.

-Bien.

Tony salió del elevador con tranquilidad, jugando con las llaves de su auto en la mano, se dirigió directo hacia su dormitorio y cogió las cosas necesarias para tomar una ducha, necesitaba limpiarse rápidamente antes de que Loki llegara a casa. Salió ya cambiado a la sala y se quedó congelado un momento cuando vio sentado a Loki en el mueble.

-Hola, Anthony, toma asiento, por favor-dijo el moreno con suavidad.

-Hey, babe ¿qué sucede?-Loki apretó sus manos fuertemente antes de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Lo sé todo-Tony retuvo el aliento antes de dibujar una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

-Creo que no sé…

-No me mientas, por favor-dijo Loki cerrando los ojos-solo… no me mientras más.

-Loki…

-Steve me lo dijo-murmuró el moreno-, dijo que te vio entrando con una mujer a un pequeño hotel, bastante discreto.

-Tú no puedes creerle-dijo Tony con un poco de desesperación.

-No lo hice.

-¿Ves? No sé que planea Steve pero…

-Te vi-interrumpió sin mirarlo-, te seguí y te vi con ella, Tony, vi como… como… la besabas.

-Loki, babe… 

-Regresé solo para decirte que se terminó-le cortó Loki con calma. Por dentro estaba destrozado, quería gritar, llorar, golpearlo, rogarle, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verlo derrotado, él era un dios, príncipe de dos reinos y no se rebajaría de esa manera.

-No…-Tony se arrodilló delante de él-fue un error, Loki, un estúpido error, tú no puedes dejarme.

-Anthony…-dijo el moreno con suavidad, posando una mano en el rostro del castaño-No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para hacerme cambiar de opinión. Aquello que nos unía se terminó cuando decidiste buscar calor en otra cama…-dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y sus ojos lo traicionaron un momento al llenarse de lágrimas-Pudimos ser tantas cosas juntos, pudimos ser felices y ahora… ahora solo hay cenizas.

-Loki…-Tony cogió una de las pálidas manos entre las suyas y la besó-No me dejes, no podré soportarlo… por favor.

-No rueges, cariño, eres demasiado valioso como para rogar-dijo dejando salir una sonrisa triste-. Tal vez nos perdimos en el camino o olvidamos lo que sentimos ¿quién sabe realmente?-Loki juntó su frente con la de Tony y cerró los ojos con fuerza-te amo.

-Yo también te amo, siempre voy a hacerlo…

-Adiós, Anthony-Loki acarició su rostro una vez más y besó su frente luego se desvaneció en una pequeña niebla verde. Tony cubrió su rostro con sus manos y sollozó.


End file.
